gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20141015165513
Wann wird Game of Thrones (A Song of Ice and Fire – Das Lied von Eis und Feuer) Book 6 (Buch 11) endlich veröffentlicht? Fans und auch wir von GIGA warten ungeduldig auf den Release. Noch dieses Jahr? In 2015? Oder etwa noch später? Game of Thrones – Ein Lied von Eis und Feuer: die Buch-Reihe A Song of Ice and Fire, ein wirklich großes Werk und das in vielerlei Hinsicht: Es ist eines der meist verkauften Bücher unserer Zeit, Gewinner zahlloser Preise und wird von Fans und Kritikern als der neue Herr der Ringe angepriesen. Zwar als Fantasy-Literatur beworben, findet sich der Leser in einer realistisch gezeichneten Mittelalterwelt wieder, die in ihrer Darstellung dem unseren nicht unähnlich ist. Die Romanreihe beschreibt hauptsächlich den Konflikt zweier Adelshäuser (Stark und Lannister) im Kampf um die Herrschaft über die Halbinsel Westeros. Der Erfolg von Game of Thrones – Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Die Reihe wurde für den World Fantasy Award nominiert, ebenso wie für Nebula. Martin ist mittlerweile sogar auf der Liste der einflussreichsten Menschen der Welt zu finden. Der fünfte Teil A Dance with Dragons, verkaufte sich so gut, dass eine sechste Auflage gedruckt werden musste, bevor das Buch überhaupt offiziell im Laden stand. Insgesamt verkaufte sich die Romanreihe bis zum Erscheinen des Aufsatzbandes Beyond the Wall mehr als 8,5 Millionen Mal. Der New Yorker spricht sogar von 15 Millionen Ausgaben bis 2011. Der Erfolg von Martin und seinem epischen Werk, an dem er seit über zwanzig Jahren arbeitet, steht außer Frage. Die Buchreihe ist allerdings noch nicht abgeschlossen. Es werden noch zwei weitere Bände folgen. Es sollte deswegen nicht überraschen, dass die Serie ihren Weg bereits in andere Medien fand: Mittlerweile gibt es eine von Fans und Kritikern positiv aufgenommene Fernseheserie von HBO (Game of Thrones) und diverse Rollen-, Brett- und Kartenspiele. Die große Frage ist nun: Wann erscheint die Fortsetzung? Game of Thrones – Das Lied von Eis und Feuer: Diese Bücher sind bis jetzt erschienen (Book 1-5 / Bücher 1-10) Im englischen Original: * A Game of Thrones: 1996 * A Clash of Kings: 1998 * A Storm of Swords: 2000 * A Feast for Crows: 2005 * A Dance with Dragons: 2011 Auffällig ist hier, dass die Fernsehserie nach dem ersten Buch der Romanreihe benannt wurde (Game of Thrones) – wahrscheinlich aus Gründen der besseren Einprägsamkeit. In der deutschen Übersetzung: * Die Herren von Winterfell: 1997 * Das Erbe von Winterfell: 1998 * Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: 2000 * Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: 2000 * Sturm der Schwerter: 2001 * Die Königin der Drachen: 2002 * Zeit der Krähen: 2006 * Die dunkle Königin: 2006 * Der Sohn des Greifen: 2011 * Ein Tanz mit Drachen: 2012 Hier fällt direkt auf, dass es in der deutschen Übersetzung doppelt so viele Werke gibt wie im Original. Dies findet seine Begründung darin, dass ein Roman im Englischen im Deutschen auf zwei Bände aufgeteilt wird. Mögliche Gründe dafür: * Deutsch braucht für den gleichen Textinhalt etwas mehr Raum (ca. ein Drittel). * Englische Bücher haben oft dünneres Papier. * Zuletzt dürfte auch die Gewinnoptimierung der Vorlage eine Rolle spielen. Die deutschen Übersetzungen erscheinen in der Regel ein bis zwei Jahre später als der Originaltext. Übrigens hat Martin nicht nur Das Lied von Eis und Feuer geschrieben, auch andere spannende Werke stammen aus seiner Feder. Game of Thrones: Wann erscheint die Fortsetzung Book 6 / Buch 11? Wann erscheint Book 6 von Game of Thrones? Die Frage aller Fragen: Wann können wir mit dem nächsten Buch (Fortsetzung durch Book 6 im Original / Buch 11 in der Übersetzung) rechnen? Ein konkretes Datum gibt es leider noch nicht, soviel ist klar. Es gibt aber immer wieder Hinweise darauf, dass die Veröffentlichung in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft liegen wird: * Martin hat in 2013 und 2014 einige Text-Schnipsel aus den Büchern veröffentlicht, er scheint also durchaus gut voranzukommen. * Der letzte Band wurde in 2011 veröffentlicht (A Dance with Dragons), Martin hatte also schon vier Jahre Zeit, sich um den neuen Band zu kümmern. * Martins Verlegerin Anne Groell hat gesagt, dass Martin gut vorankommt und nicht vorhat, dass die Serie die Bücher überholt (in diesem Jahr lief Staffel 4). Was heißt das nun für einen konkreten Release-Termin? In den nächsten Monaten werden wir wohl nicht mit Book 6 – The Winds of Winter rechnen müssen, aber es besteht eine realistische Chance, dass der sechste Teil der Reihe in 2015 (und vll. gar nicht mal so spät im Jahr) veröffentlicht wird. Sobald es neue Informationen gibt, werden wir sie hier sofort nachtragen. Leseproben zu Game of Thrones – Book 6 Ganz verzichten muss man aber auf den Inhalt von Book 6 zum Glück nicht. So gibt es bereits einen Abschnitt über Tyrion zu lesen, der so im Buch auftauchen wird (leider nur auf Englisch): Somewhere off in the far distance, a dying man was screaming for his mother. “To horse!“ a man was yelling in Ghiscari, in the next camp to the north of the Second Sons. “To horse! To horse!“ High and shrill, his voice carried a long way in the morning air, far beyond his own encampment. Tyrion knew just enough Ghiscari to understand the words, but the fear in his voice would have been plain in any tongue. I know how he feels. Außerdem gibt es auf Martins eigener Seite ein Kapitel in voller Länge zu lesen (ebenfalls nur auf Englisch). Blöd nur, dass das die Wartezeit auf den neuen Band noch länger erscheinen lässt. Wann erscheint Buch 11 von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer? Die deutsche Übersetzung der Buchreihe erscheint ca. ein halbes bis ein ganzes Jahr später. Und dann auch nur der erste Teil, da die Romane im deutschsprachigen Raum immer auf zwei Bände aufgeteilt werden. Vor 2016 ist mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit also nicht mit Buch 11 und schon gar nicht mit Buch 12 von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer zu rechnen. Quelle: giga